A Bird Of Freedom With Crippled Wings
by StrawberryDippedInChocolate
Summary: After waking up from his coma, Bran finds himself in a whole new place. The last thing that he remembered was hitting the ground hard after he was pushed out of a window by Jaimie Lannister. He half expected to wake up in a bed, covered by warm furs and his mother sitting at his side. Instead, he wakes up somewhere dark, and outside it seems like Hell had risen.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After waking up from his coma, Bran finds himself in a whole new place. The last thing that he remembered was hitting the ground hard after he was pushed out of a window by Jamie Lannister. He half expected to wake up in a bed, covered by warm furs and his mother sitting at his side. Instead, he wakes up somewhere dark, and outside it seems like Hell had risen.

Chapter 1

Pain and numbness, his body was sore all over. Bran could barely move. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing but pitch black darkness around him no matter how much he tried to focus his eyes and try to make some things out. But the efforts were worthless. Fear began to fill his mind, fear that he hit his head too hard when he fell and lost his sight. Yes... Now he remembered it, he had fallen. He tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his legs, that only added more fear to him. Blind AND crippled? Oh this was Hell! Bran's eyes filled with tears and he began to sob. What would happen to him now? He would only be a burden: completely useless and always in need of help!

Suddenly, a loud booming noise was heard outside. That caught Bran's attention and he stopped crying. His heart was now thumping with fear. _What was it? What's going on? _The questions filled his mind. His eyes darted from side to side in the dark. All of a sudden the ground shook and things could be heard breaking as they fell to the floor all around Bran. Something extremely heavy had landed dangerously close to where he was, if not on top.

It took him a moment to come to his senses once more. There were screams outside, human screams. "No! Stop!" "Don't eat me! Please!" "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" "Over here!" "Evacuate the people!" "Noooooo!" "Mommy!" "RUN!" Male and female screams and shrieks were all over. Fear filled Bran's mind and heart. His heart was beating so fast it was painful, he could feel it pounding against the inner walls of his chest. He was brought back into reality by loud, heavy thuds. They seemed a lot like walking with the patterns in which they came and how the ground shook with each one of them.

Bran clenched his fists, his fingers and nails scraping against the ground. _Earth?_ He thought. He brought his left hand to his face to smell it. Yes, it smelled like earth. _Where am I? Am I somewhere under the ground? How did I even get here?_ More questions filled his mind. Then he remembered his family! What was with them? Whatever it was that was going on above him was clearly life threatening. What was going on in Winterfell? Wait, was he even in Winterfell? Where was he?

Another heavy, ground-shaking thud. It shook the underground room in which Bran was and some more things came dropping to the ground and breaking. He heard glass breaking near him, something made of thin glass and not too large... Something small, what could it be? Then he felt like something had pierced his shoulder, something extremely thin, but it hurt. It also felt like something was pouring into him at the spot where his shoulder was pierced. A weird feeling he hadn't ever felt before, but he knew it was some kind of liquid. He soon began to feel dizzy and light-headed. All the sounds outside began to grow distant as his eyes slowly began to shut. His mind calmed as he passed out.

To be continued!

I hope you liked this and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bran slowly woke up. At first he felt extremely dizzy, so dizzy he wanted to puke, but he hadn't eaten anything in weeks so he had nothing to puke. He had to deal with the feeling of discomfort, even though it was extremely annoying and he just wanted to puke something and get over it. Another reason for his dizziness was the lack of air in the underground room where he was. He wanted to get up but when he moved, he felt something in his left shoulder. He hissed at the pain and reach for his shoulder to relieve it of whatever had pierce it. He discovered it was easy to remove. He couldn't see what it was but he knew it was small and made of glass. It also had a needle at the end of it and had quite a funny form, not anything he ever touched or saw. Either way, it was hurting him so he cast it away.

After a few attempts and failures, he finally got to his feet. He stagger from side to side as he trudged around in the dark, trying to find his way out. Some earth fall from the ceiling and he bumped into a few things. He tripped on a chair leg and fell forward, landing on what seemed like stone steps. He groaned in pain from the collision of his hip and ribs with the sharp rocks, but was relieved that at least he found a way out. He coughed a bit and tried to get up, but discovered he was too weak for it. Instead he decided to crawl up the stairs to the exit. He didn't have to crawl for long, thankfully. He bumped into something hard with his head. Bran groaned and took a moment to rub his forehead. Then he touched whatever he bumped into. _Wood... Wood! It's a door!_ Bran brightened up with happiness.

He managed to get up with the help of the stairs, but in the process his left foot slipped and he ended up tumbling down the stairs. He let out a long pained groan as he had twisted his ankle and pulled a few ligaments in the process. But only now he was starting to realise that he was able to walk. _What? I thought I was crippled... I didn't feel my legs... Was that a momentary thing?_ Whatever it was, he was glad that at least he was able to walk. He took a moment for the pain to lessen, then he carefully climbed back up the stairs to the door again. Then he stood up once more, more carefully this time. He almost slipped again but regained his standing fast. Bran exhaled in relief that he didn't fall once more. Now he turned his attention to the wooden door. He searched it with his hands for the door handle or lock, or anything.

He brightened up with happiness once more once he found the door handle, but his happiness soon turned into panic when he discovered the door was locked. What was going to happen to him now? Was he going to die in here? What would be his death? Will he suffocate, or starve, or dehydrate? What? And what was going on outside? It was too quiet after all that ruckus. But as he listened, he could faintly hear those heavy steps in many places. What was going on? Fear struck him once more. _What happened? Did the people die? Where were all the people? And whose are those heavy steps? What in the world is happening? WHERE AM I!? _All the questions flooded Bran's mind and he couldn't think straight.

He started screaming and pounding at the door. "Let me out! Somebody! Let me out! I'm Bran Stark! Somebo-!" He had to stop shouting as he began coughing dryly. His throat was dry from the lack of water and the shouting annoyed it. He had to take a moment to breathe and calm down. He was determined to get out of his confines, he wasn't going to die here! He threw himself at the door in attempts to break it down. But in the process he ended up tumbling down again.

Angered and in pain, he started grabbing things that his hands touched and throwing them at the door. Most of them his the walls and broke, their chips flying at Bran. One chip of a broken vase buried itself into Bran's right cheek near his eye. He screamed in pain, hot tears ran from his eyes and the salty liquid annoyed the wound. He slowly and as carefully as he could, pulled out the sharp chip of the vase. He panted as he tried to calm down, then he got up and trudged to the steps once more. On his way he almost tripped on a metal bar. He groaned a bit in pain and was about to curse mentally when an idea struck him. He picked up the metal bar and once he got to he door, he started hitting the handle and the lock with it in an attempt to break free.

Finally he managed to break the lock from the door. The door slowly swung open on its own with a long creak of its rusty hinges. Bran stood frozen in his spot, what he saw was what he never even dreamed of encountering in his life. He felt like his breath was stolen, his heart stopped beating, and time had stopped. Back at him stared a huge human-like being. Its build was skinny, almost anorexic. It stood on its fours with its legs spread out, almost like a spider? Its head was turned to the side as it stared at Bran with wide, unblinking eyes. Then its lips slowly curved in a wide, toothy grin. It slowly opened its mouth, bridges of saliva connecting and some tearing where in its mouth. A disgusting reek of rotting human flesh and a thick smell of copper which was from blood came with its breath. "Ggggggaaaaaaeeeeeehhhhhh" The monster let out a long, breath-like groan. Bran could just stand there and stare. He was frozen on the spot. Then the monster brought its right arm up in the air, and smashed down the remains of the house which was destroyed by a huge boulder, that landed a while earlier on the house, also destroying the entrance into what was no discovered to be a basement from which Bran came. The hand landed dangerously close to Bran and ended up slapping him, sending him flying a few meters to the left. He screamed in pain as his body bounced a bit against the ground and rolled down the road. Then he made a long skid on his right side, eventually coming to a stop when he crashed in a corner of a building with the back of his waist.

Bran let out a pained scream. He was hurting all over and probably had a few cracked bones and pulled, if not torn, ligaments and muscles. There were quite a few bruises and bleeding cuts on him. He barely managed to keep awake and would have fainted if he didn't see that the monster was not dashing at him with its mouth wide open and head turned to the side, like it was going to bite down at Bran together with the corner of the building. Bran gasped and on instinct got up and jumped away, far enough to not be bitten. The monster ran into the building, breaking its teeth and letting out a pained roar. Bran was sent flying to the side into an alley away. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. Now was not the time to be sitting around. This was a matter of life and death. He gathered all his strength and stubbornness and ran down the alley way, only to discover another such monster on the opposite street. He made a turn and ran away, but the giant followed.

He ran as fast as he could, always on the look out for any other giants. As he ran, he noted all the blood and mutilated bodies in the ruined town. Whatever this place was, it wasn't Winterfell. It was warm here, the architecture of the buildings was different, and there was a huge wall surrounding the place. Yes, it was definitely not Winterfell. Even more so, Winterfell didn't have such giants, not that he knew of or heard of at least. Either way, the only priority he had right now is getting some where safe in once piece and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bran ran almost the whole day, constantly in the search of safety and a way out, and constantly attempting to not get eaten and receiving injuries in the process. He didn't know how he managed to do it, he never had such a physical pressure in his entire life and wouldn't expect any of such until he was of age to go into battle. He thought it must've been adrenaline which kept him going, and was expecting extreme exhaustion and painful soreness, but none of that came.

He managed to find himself a hide out for a while. A house he ran into had a basement that could be accessed from inside the house. There was food and water, clothing that fit him, and some medicine to tend to his wounds. He was lucky though, the house was in a place which had less of those monsters, whatever they were, and he wasn't seen as he went into it, or so he hoped at least.

He took a moment first to catch his breath and take a small break. While doing that, he had fallen asleep on a bed in one of the few bedrooms of the house. It seemed like a rather big one, probably some wealthy man lived here with his family, a merchant most likely because the house had many decorations of souvenirs, paintings, fine furniture, and there was plenty of food.

He awoke the next day from the sun rays shining on his face. He opened his eyes and plainly stared at the ceiling as if staring at nothing in particular, then he blinked a few times to clear his slightly blurry vision. As he tried to sit up, his injuries and past day's running reminded him of themselves. He let out a pained groan and laid back, taking a moment to adjust to the new feelings. Then he attempted getting up again. It was slow and painful, he must've opened up a few wounds, but he managed to stand. But as he made his first step toward the door, he felt his knees give in and fell on the wooden floor.

"Darn!" He cursed. His whole body was shaking from physical overload, especially his legs. He managed to get up once more, and not slowly walked to the door using the walls for support.

He took some time to explore the house. He was all on his own without anyone to help him, so he had to do the things on his own. He took a moment to think what he should do, he was hungry and in a terrible need of a bath. So he pondered on what to do first and on how to do it, trying to remember what his servants did when he observed them.

Finally he came to a decision. He found a large kettle pot hanging in the fireplace. He decided he would heat up some water for himself for a bath while he ate. So he went to find some firewood. He discovered plenty of it in the basement, as well as a few barrels of water. He carried some fire wood from the basement to the fireplace in the kitchen, but not too much so that he doesn't pressure himself even more. He couldn't take a whole barrel to the kitchen from the basement, so he went back and forth with a bucket, pouring water into the large kettle. It took him a while, but he made it.

Now that the water was heating up, he decided to finally eat. Man, his throat was dry. He drank 3 mugs of water and ate a whole loaf of bread with 6 apples. That wasn't enough to fill him, but that was enough to last him for a bit. The water was heated, so he poured some of it into a bucket, careful not to burn himself, and carried the water into the bathroom. He filled the tub with both hot and cold water, to get it to the right temperature, still hot, but manageable.

His desire to get into that tub was so great that he literally tore his clothing off himself and jumped in. "Aaaahhh~!" He sighed with pleasure as he relaxed in the tub. It was good, he felt like he hadn't bathed in forever.

After the bath, he got to tending to his injuries, but when he got to them, he noticed that his cuts were closed up and new skin had already formed, though not completely healed, but his wounds have closed up. Also his bruises were almost gone and didn't hurt as much when touched. He gentle pressed on the spots where he thought he should have broken bones, everything was fine except for some soreness. He was fascinated and even a bit scared. What was this? How in the world did he heal so fast? Nevertheless, he still decided to be careful with his condition. Whatever it was with his wounds, he was sheer luck.

After having tended to his wounds, he went on to find himself a new outfit. He walked naked around the house, not caring a single bit because it was clear to him that he might as well just be the only living soul in this entire place.

He found himself some clothing which happened to fit him perfectly. It was styled completely differently, but it was easier to move around in. Though he did feel slight discomfort, wearing something he wasn't used to. A pair of light green pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and these shoes that he wore were easier to walk in and not tight at all, he almost felt like he was barefoot as he walked around in them.

After that, he finally got his main meal: bread, meat, some vegetables, and cheese. After the good meal, he went to rest once more. As he lay on the bed he laid on previously, he stared up at the ceiling and pondered. _What now? Where do I go now? Do I stay here? No, I'll surely die if I stay here... I must escape alive and in one piece and find my way back to Winterfell. I can't imagine how my family must be worried...Either way, my survival right now is top priority._

His eyes widened as a thought struck him... Through the chimney smoke was escaping. How could he be so foolish? What if those giants saw it and were on their way to him now? He had to go, and go fast! Putting his condition to the back of his mind, he shot up and began rushing around the house. In his hurry he found himself a leather bag in which he put extra clothing, some food and water, some bandages that he found just in case, a cloak, and hurried out of the house. He stopped for a moment when he saw that quite a number of giants were heading his way, but they were far enough. He heard stomping of hooves from the back of the house and lit up in happiness. A horse! Yes, he needed one! He rushed to the back of the house and found a black stallion there. The horse was in panic and almost kicked Bran, but he managed to dodge the hoof aimed at him and spoke soothing words to the animal. There was no time to spare, thankfully the animal decided to cooperate. It calmed enough to give him a chance to mount it.

He got onto the horse and untied its reigns from a metal hook to which it was tied. He didn't even have to tell the animal to go, it was in its right mind to know better than to waste time waiting for a command. It took off at high speed, as fast as it could. At first Bran didn't know where the horse was going, as it made a few turns down a few roads, but soon he discovered that the animal was even smarter, it knew its way around the place. So he decided to put his trust into his new friend, as they shared the same interests of staying alive. The horse galloped to what appeared to be a channel and then along side it. Bran didn't know where the horse was going, and began to panic a bit when he found himself out of the wall and in the country, not knowing where the animal was taking him, but as he watched the stallion, he noticed the determined look the animal had as it kept galloping along th channel. He smirked and rubbed the animal's neck in appreciation. He was lucky to find this stallion, were the Gods on his side? He didn't know, but he knew one thing for sure, where ever he was now... It wasn't a land he heard of. Because even though he left the city surrounded by the walls... He could still see a wall surrounding the country he was in, and it was a larger wall which seemed to go on endlessly for miles and miles.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you're liking this and please review!

Also please remember to keep your language clean while reviewing.

Chapter 4

The horse galloped for long hours with little breaks. And it didn't cease to amaze Bran. Along the way, many such giants as he met before - naked and mindless - were met. But each time the horse found its way around, though there were countless times when Bran thought he'd die. The giants often came dangerously close to grabbing Bran, the horse, or both of them, but each time the smart animal escaped. It seemed know the land well: the forests, the routes, and even where to hide. When breaks were taken, then it was only when ruins of houses were found, and only if those ruins didn't have the predator giants around them.

By the end of the day, the stallion grew exhausted. Yet he still kept on galloping despite the ache in his muscles that would await him should he find rest. The horse panted, his breath coming in steams as the sun set and the temperature in the air grew colder. Yet still not cold enough for Bran who was used to much colder temperatures.

The sun had already set, and Bran was beginning to panic internally about how his new companion and him would spend the night. It would be dark, the horse is extremely tired and will be sore. In addition, it would be hard to spot and escape from the giants who seemed to be all over the place. And what was it about that humongous wall that seemed to have no end?

Soon, something like an abandoned village started to come into view. And it seemed like there were no giants around. Bran beamed with happiness. The horse seemed to brighten up as well as it increased its speed. It snorted in happiness and galloped fast toward the half-ruined village.

As the horse slowly walked down the main road through the village, Bran looked around at the state of it. The wide, dusty road had giant foot prints of differing sizes, but definitely not human. _So those giants raided this village as well..._ Bran thought in sadness. A few other things proving the 'visit' of the 'unwelcomed guests' were the blood spots on the ground, as well as mutilated bodies and body parts.

Some houses were untouched, while others were a bit ruined and some even complete piles of rubble. The stallion stopped in front of one of the more or less stable houses. The back of it stared at the few acres of land with vegetables and other eatable plants growing. The garden wasn't in a good shape, but there was plenty untouched and well-looking plants.

Bran got off the stallion, which seemed to exhale in relief from the weight atop it being moved, and led it to the single stable that was in the back of the house. He left the horse there. The animal got straight to gulping down the water in the buckets standing there, along with munching down the piles of hay until it was satisfied.

Bran went into the house and first cautiously explored it, seems like the owners of the house didn't leave that long ago. The pot of stew standing on the table which was set to be dined at was still slightly warm. Bran still took a sniff of the stew, and gave it a slight taste to check if it wa eatable, it was. He decided to heat it up and have it for dinner. Along with the stew, he heated himself some water for a bath.

While the water and stew heated, he took another look around the house, it had some clothing that would fit him. No matter how wrong he felt about taking other people's clothing without asking, he still took it because there was no one to ask... And no one would probably ever wear this clothing again, so why waste it?

When the water was heated, Bran carried it to the bathroom carefully and filled the tub. He mixed the boiled water along with some cold water to get the desireable temperature. After bathing and drying, he dressed in a pair of brown trousers and navy blue shirt, along with a pair of white socks and black shoes. After that, he ate the stew along with some bread, which was welcomed happily by his hungry stomach. After wards, he decided to pay some respect to the house and its dead owners by washing the dish, silver ware, and pot that he used, along with cleaning the table.

It was almost dark, the sun had set and the sky was growing from colorful to grey. But while something could still be seen, Bran took a basket and went out to collect some vegetables from the garden. He took as much as he could: carrots, cabbages, some salad, peppers, cucumbers, potatoes, tomatoes, beans, onions, and corn. He spotted a few fruit trees not too far away and decided to take the risk of going to them. All the while that he collected the apples and berries from the trees and the bushes he felt stressed, as if a giant would come out of no where and attack him. And on his way back to the house he felt the same, but thankfully none of that happened.

By the time he got back to the house, the horse was already asleep. He smiled and went into the house. He found himself a bed and didn't hesitate to lay in it and sleep.

The next morning he woke early, at the first rays of the sun. He felt more energized, and with a smile greeted the new day. How did he manage to survive? The Elder Gods were probably keeping an eye on him, where ever they were.

He heated himself water for another bath, and while the water heated, he took a bucket and a brush along with soap to go wash the stallion. When he came out, he found that the horse was awake as well. The animal eyed Bran as the latter moved closer to it and set the bucket down. Noting that the lad wished him no harm but only a bath, the horse gave a snort of approval, which sounded more like annoyance. Bran spotted a large comb on one of the few shelves in the stable and noted the long and thick hair on it. _It's probably used for coming horse hair..._ He thought. He decided to wash the horse first though. First he wet the animal with some water, then put some soap onto the short hairs, and began to scrub him with the brush. After some thorough scrubbing, he washed the soap froth off the stallion and then got to washing his mane and tail. After that, he combed the long hairs and went back into the house, only to return with a bucket of water for the horse to drink.

Now that the water was heated up, he filled up his bath and washed. Aftewards, he dressed and ate the remainder of the stew for breakfast. The horse outside snorted and hit the ground with its hooves. Bran looked out to see what was wrong. His eyes widened, a group of giants was approaching. Though they were walking slowly, no one could tell when they'd take into a run. He hurried around gathering the collected vegetables and some bread, meat, cheese, and water, along with the rest of the things. He ran outside and quickly put the saddle on the horse, though the animal was wet, that didn't matter to either of the two. Bran first threw the bags over the animal and secured them with belts, then hopped on himself and the horse took off into a fast gallop. A dusty cloud rose into the air as the stallion galloped down the dusty road and out of the village.

Another tiring day of stress and constant galloping with little breaks. Though its muscles were sore, the stallion still galloped at full speed. The upcoming night would be spent in a forest, where Bran could not light a fire to warm himself or the horse, in fear of attracting some of those giants.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been five years now, five tiresome years of constantly running for your life. Bran by now had realised that where ever he was, was surrounded by a large wall, and not one. A few times he saw a wall behind himself and one in front of him. _How many walls were there? What were they surrounding? And why?_ This questions often found their way into Bran's mind.

It was hard to escape from the giants now because the stallion he rode was getting old and constantly exhausted due to every day galloping. Bran still had to give the horse some credit though. It saved his life numerous times, even though they both came dangerously close to death when stumbling over a hoard of those giants.

Bran was lonely and even considered the idea he might be going a bit insane due to lack of human contact. He hadn't seen any humans, at least those that are living and in one piece.

He often found himself praying to the old Gods, hoping they would hear him and aid him, but so far, all was worthless. He saw no sign from them, heard no reply, and was almost giving up on finding his way back home.

* * *

One day, he was riding through a forest with trees of such size that he had never seen before. He looked up at them with amazement, they were so tall... taller than those giants! He got distracted enough to not notice shouting of people and loud, ground-shaking thuds. He jumped a bit as he was brought back to attention. _Voices... Human voices!_ He beamed with happiness and kicked the horse. The animal sneered a bit but took off into gallop. Bran didn't see any people until another shout came from above and he looked up. _P__eople on the trees? What are they doing up there? And what are those strange things on their thighs? They have swords, are they fighting those giants? _He noted the nude giants which were looking up at the men and women on the branches and clawing the trees. A few even tried to climb them but ended up falling. _What are those strange, metal things attached to their thighs? Don't they slow them down? Or are they for some sort of protection?_ Then his eyes widened as a few of those soldiers moved up to higher branches to escape from the climbing giants. Metal rods with something sharp, shaped like arrow heads, shot from the large, metal devices on the thighs of those soldiers and something like smoke escaped from behind them as they were pulled up fast to the higher branches. _Wow...! _Bran was amazed. _How?_

His attention was distracted and he noticed too late that one of the many giants was behind him. His attention was brough to it by the giants grunt. His eyes widened and he turned around in time to see the monster reach for him. His stallion sneered and took off into gallop. Bran was taken by surprise and ended up falling to the ground. "Wait!" He shouted to the horse but the animal was already to far.

His head jerked back to look at the giant in time to see it grab him. He screamed as the monster gripped him hard in its fist and brought him close to its face. His scream caught the attention of a few soldiers.

"We need to help him!" A girl with dark hazelnut hair made into a pony tail shouted.

"What's a civilian doing here?" A man, seeming in his late 30s asked, mostly to himself as he watched the boy grabbed by the giant.

"We can't risk everything for one kid!" Shouted a woman with silver hair.

"But he'll be eaten!" The girl with hazelnut hair looked back at the silver-haired woman, with a scared look.

"We can't do anything..." The silver-haired woman replied.

The girl with hazelnut hair turned back to look at the boy who was currently put into the giant's mouth. "No...NO!" She leaped off the branch, her swords ready to slash flesh. One of her rods shot at the giant and stuck in its shoulder. The giant turned his eyes to look at the spot where the rod stuck too, and reached to pull it out. The girl's eyes widened... It was going to grab the rod and then grab her if not smash her against a tree or the ground. Her expression of anger quickly turned to that of fear. "NOOO!" She shrieked.

"Sasha!" Shouted a girl with black, short cut hair.

A loud explosion was heard and the air was fille with thick steam. The coppery reek of blood was evident and a few soldiers puked. Large pieces of flesh hung on the lower branches, some scattered on the ground, and blood was splattered all over. At first, no one could see anything, but as the smoke cleared they saw it... A monster they haven't seen once in their lives. The giant that ate the boy was not torn to bits, his pieces all over the ground. In his place, stood another. Twenty meters in height, with a build a lot more seeming like a human's than encountered before. Usually, a giant had a build that looked too unhealthy to be a human's, but this one was a lot like Eren in his body build. His build was thin, somewhat like a normal teenager's. But he had wide shoulders, thin hips, a thin waist, long legs, and well-defined, toned muscles. But that wasn't what made the soldiers shit their pants. He had claws, thick, long, sharp claws which were so black they looked like they were painted, which they weren't. He had them on his hands and feet. He had dark hazelnut hair with a golden shine in the sunlight, which reached to his shoulders and a little to his chest. From his coccyx he had a long, furry tail reaching to the back of his knees. He didn't have human-like ears which most giant's had, he had what seemed like wolf ears with pointy tips growing from his head. His irises were a bright lemon yellow with a hint of golden near the black edges. His pupils were narrow slits, a lot like a cats. He seemed to be standing there in a daze, slouching a bit, staring down at the mutilated body of a giant which was already evaporating.

He parted his lips a bit to exhale some steam. A few soldiers saw the razor-sharp teeth in his mouth. His canines were actual fangs, 4 meters in length. The following bicuspids were long as well, but those next to the fangs longer than those after them. The first were 3 meters in length and the ones after them 2 meters in length. The soldiers lost all strength and hope for survival left in them, they all thought this new monster was going to devour them and would succeed without fail. Some began to call for their mother, some called for their commander and corporal, others were just speechless and fell from the branches, into the mouths of the giants bellow.

A high-pitched, animalistic shriek rung through the forest, catching attention of all giants and humans alike. The new giant's head shot up as he was brought into reality from his daze. His eyes moved around fast as he observed the other giants and the humans on the branches. The giants seemed to run deeper into the forest to the source of the shriek, he though, made a decision to run in a different direction, into the forest but not with the hoard of giants.

The soldiers on the branches stood without moving, unable to collect the strength in themselves to go after the beast. Even Mikasa. Sasha, was on the ground, safe, thankfully. She didn't have time to get onto the tree before the giants run by but she did manage to hide by pressing herself against the trunk of the tree at its base. She was panting heavily. "The hell...was that?"


End file.
